


Midnight Scratch

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Making a mess, Mild ass to mouth, Sleepy Sex, bap nsfw, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, cum swallow, dark room sex, handjob, lights out sex, midnight sex, top yongguk, yongguk has an itch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Yongguk wakes up needing a release and seeks out his maknae. The youngest member of the group doesn't hesitate in giving his hyung what he asks for.





	Midnight Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Yongguk slept fairly hard, usually having worn himself out enough during the day to deserve a hard session with his bed. When he woke at night, it was usually to relieve his bladder. It was not often that he woke up needing a release,but it happened on occasion. Rousing from his deep sleep, he took note of his need and slid a hand down, feeling the hard length of his needy cock. Grunting, he committed to a hand job before, with a small smile, he remembered that Junhong probably wouldn’t mind being woken.  
Waking up by being nudged or shoved was not a new thing for the maknae of a group full of six men. Junhong was no stranger to waking up confused, somewhat irritated at times, but usually there was a purpose. Two days ago, Junhong had been woken up by Youngjae to help him find his missing controller.

So when he was roused by a hand at his lower back, he hummed and stretched up, the length of his long limbs filling out the bed. The hand pet a bit more, tucking under his cotton shirt and he grunted.  
“Dae-hyung I didn’t eat the last of the roll…” His voice was muffled thick by the pillow under his mouth, a tickle of drool from his lips making the color a fraction darker.  
“Mmm, I’m not Daehyun.” The deep timbre that shook through Junhong woke the maknae up more. Rolling to his side, he connected with the solid form of his eldest hyung. Turning his head even further, he eyed the male that had laid in bed with him. “You’re cute when you sleep, you know that?”  
“Mmm? I’ve never been told.” The hand had slid to his hip, touching along the skin there, pushing further under.  
“I want to be inside of you.” Yongguk growled the words, vibrating Junhong’s chest and the ear his lips rested upon. Immediately, the maknae was fully aware of the hard cock pressing against his back as well as his own morning wood.  
“What time is it?” Brow furrowing, he tried to roll back to peek at the clock on the other side of his pillow but Yongguk reached up and grabbed his jaw locking their mouths. A moan escaped the young male, melting into the attention without a moment of fight.  
“After two in the morning.” His hyung grumbled between kisses, moving so he was up on knees and then he was tugging the males sleep pants lower. “Can I take them all the way off?” Junhong, arms upwards as he still stretched, nodded with a groan.  
Yongguk smiled as he pulled them off, allowing himself to feel down those long ends that never seemed to end. On the way back up, he kissed up one of them as he came back to sitting on his heels. Lifting the leg up, he put it on his shoulder and scooter himself to the sideways-laying maknae.  
“I don’t think you’ve woken me up for this before.” Junhong murmured, rubbing at his eyes as he willingly let the male slide closer, hips pressing his thighs farther apart.  
“I haven’t. Do you have the lube, my sleepy maknae?” Yongguk murmured, the words rumbling from him like a distant rockslide.  
“Mmmm… Maybe.” His hand moved, the darkness of the room shrouding most of the motion but Yongguk got the gist. He loves from between those legs towards the dresser where he knew the maknae kept the haughtiest of belongings. Opening the middle drawer he looked under boxers and pulled out whatever he felt first. Making a face, feeling a dildo, he put it back and tried again. Pulling out a bottle this time, he headed back over.  
Feeling over the bed, he located a leg and worked himself back into place, the tired youth not having moved much. The pop of the container cap opening was loud and Junhong giggled a bit, pulling a short from the leader. Wincing, he felt how cold the lube was as it went on his fingers. Ahh, well. He wasn’t sure he had time to massage the liquid to warmth so they’d have to just suffer for a minute.  
He spread the liquid over himself with a grunt and then used a little directly to Junhong’s opening, the maknae hissing and twitching his hips at the temperature.  
“I know, I know,” Yongguk assured the other, shifting closer on his knees until his equally covered length was pressing along that dip in the maknae’s body. “I’ll make it better, trust me.”  
“You say such weird things sometimes.” Junhong grumbled, the face he made leaked into his voice enough that Yongguk didn’t need any light to simply imagine it. Without giving a response, he started to push in. The sleeping body was complacent, warm, relaxed. With the lube, his hyung was able to sink it fairly easily.  
A thick, long moan slipped from the maknae as he moved a hand up to brace against the headboard when Yongguk pulled up one of Junhong’s legs and put it back over his shoulder. Hips sideways, the grind of that cock into his backside touched along so many sensitive nerves and he went mindless far faster than usual.  
The sound of the bed rocking underneath them always turned Yongguk on even more, knowing what it meant. THe glide of himself had his head fall back, hands holding tight to a plump thigh and hip of his maknae as he rocked hard into that body. Eyes closed, he listened to Junhong make pleasured sounds.  
Darkness shrouding them both, Yongguk couldn’t see when Junhong used a hand to start pumping his own cock but he could feel it in the way that those muscles clamped down on him. It made his face twist up in pleasure as his body, tense and tight, started running towards that cliff of his.  
“Mmm, you’re gonna make me cum, jagi. Where you want it?” With a low whine, Junhong reached up with the hand not on the headboard and grabbed the closest of Yongguk’s he could reach. He pulled the male forward, leading that hand up his body. Yongguk groaned when it was lead to that mouth, pulsing hard. “You want me in there, mm?” The mouth around him shifted as the maknae nodded and Yongguk felt his eyes roll upwards. Fuck.  
His thrusts turned a little harder, burying those hips against that backside up until his orgasm came up hard and fast. Yongguk pulled out, gaining a whine from the other, and moved fast up to that face. Both arms wrapped around him, one going around his hips and the other around a thigh to bring the cock to his mouth. Yongguk braced a hand against the wall, knees spread wide as he bowed down and felt that tongue touch the tip of him. It sparked and he felt himself shatter. Not seeing himself paint that face was frustrating but he could only imagine how it looked as his body shot out rope after rope of creamy white. The mouth didn’t move, tongue teasing the underside of his head. The lips wrapped around that tip, cleaning off the mess along the slit, before putting off.  
Yongguk groaned, feeling the male actually swallow whatever made it in that mouth, and then he leaned back. Shifting, he worked himself down that long body before he came up to Junhong’s girth. The throbbing length was grasped by a careful hand and he started to stroke, knowing that the maknae hadn’t released yet.  
THe slender cock twitched in his grasp and Yongguk stroked it, chewing his lower lip in the dark. Junhong groaned at the feeling of each stroke, Yongguk offering up some spit into the palm of his own hand to help the friction along. He wanted the youth to cum nice and hard, to enjoy this midnight quickie. Junhong keened softly, a sound he barely heard, as the body arched. Long legs twitched under Yongguk and he grinned, feeling the male getting closer.  
“Cum for me, jagi. Let it go. Let me have it.” Hips bucked up a few times, body tensing, as Junhong tipped over. A hand shot down, burying into curly locks of hair. THe cock in his grip pulsed, spilling over the males torso and probably staining his sleep shirt. The end pulses dribbled over Yongguk’s knuckles before the elder pulled back. He wiped his hand on the males shirt, getting a disgruntled snort and swat in return.  
“Hey, don’t make it worse.” Juhong mumbled, voice groggy and thick from sex.  
“It’s already in need of a wash. Take it off.” Yongguk helped the youth remove his shirt and it was tossed to the side. His hyung hummed happily and looked at the dark blob on the bed that settled back in for more sleep. “You want me to go back to my bed?” He reached over and touched his maknae’s hair, giving a light tug to a few strands.  
“You should… the other members would be confused if you slept with me.” A few heartbeats passed between them before Junhong turned and kissed fingers on that hand. “But you’re welcome to stay.”  
“Nah.” Yongguk chuckled a bit and shrugged, unseen by the other. He caressed his knuckles along a cheek. “I don’t think I’m ready to sleep next to every single one of your limbs.” THey chuckled, Yongguk leaning over to offer a few slow, lazy kisses to his youngest member, before he got up and headed out as quietly as he had come.


End file.
